That time when:
by Ohsnapitzmik
Summary: That time when Jack is delusional, and Bunnys' had enough. Fluff filled drabble.


**I don't own ROTG.**

* * *

.

.

.

"I know things that others shouldn't. I keep things hidden away. Out of sight, out of mind." A chuckle. "I'm out of my mind."

Pale arms and legs spread wide on the powdered ground, positioned as if making a snow angel. Another chuckle echoed into the air from flushed cheeks, dazed blue eyes darting star from star.

"You, Moon, told me I was crazy. Insane, inhuman. I guess if I told you the Winds told me otherwise...I'd really be whacked up huh?"

Long arms folded on top of his face, hiding the night sky from his view. "The Moon." A laugh. "I. Am talking. To the Moon." The small body was racked with laughter as he rolled onto his stomach, breathing in the cold snow. "And he's talking back."

Sighing the boy stilled in the snow, pale hands groping at random leaves and twigs. Snowflakes drifted around the clearing without a cloud in the night sky, defying gravity as some floated upwards toward the stars. In the middle of the winter wonderland lay the frozen child, surrounded in his own personal snow haven, not minding the hot summer darkness around him. Small animals wandered around the lake with curiosity at the weather phenomenal, knowing by instinct it was far from winter.

"Ah," he sighed, "but it's not like you've answered in a long..." A pause." ..long, time."

"Oi! You gonna lay around like a loon all day or let me spread my holiday!"

He groaned. Rolling over the frost child sat, digging the palms of his hands in his eyes. "What," he muttered, "could you possibly want now?"

A flash of grey and a yelp later he found himself face to face with a furry face with hard green eyes. "You, Jackson! You're in a lot of trouble, you hear me? Mothers' going to be furious!"

"Aw, come on-" He said only to receive a finger to his nose.

"Don't you go blaming the heat this time, you delirious bloke!" Bunny demanded, ignoring his 'hey!'.

"I got in trouble last year, and I'm not backing you up! I mean it."

Jack grinned and ducked under his arm. Hopping onto his feet he made a show of brushing off his pants.

"Fine, you win. Poor ole me is going to have to suffer your Easter wrath, well," he smirked, "Bring it!" And the poor Easter Bunny stood with a snowball to the face.

"Frostbite!" He lept into the air with powerful back feet. Jack's eyes widened as his boomerangs appeared in his paws, he meant business.

Putting his hands up in surrender he frantically chanted, "Ok, ok, mercy!"

Bunny frowned and swung his weapons back into his pack, landing in front of Jack.

"I was not kidding about Mother Nature being mad. It is not your job to be messing around with holidays, especially with weather involved," he pointed to the melting puddle of snowbanks.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he fought down a blush. "Oh yeah. Guess I , um , kind of over did it. " True to his words he could already feel the toll on his heat exhausted body. He had to blink a few times until only one rabbit swayed in front on him.

Bunny raised him an eyebrow. "No kidding Frost-Butt. Just try not to run into any trees on the way back to, wherever you go now'a year."

"Sheesh, someones extra sassy," Jack commented, swinging his staff behind him. "Don't worry your tail off Cottontail, I'll be out and about before April comes around."

With a look at Bunny's face Jack knew he said something wrong. "Frost. Its Easter's eve. April came days ago." He said and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be down south before spring, you can hold me to that."

Bunny looked like he wanted to face palm right then and there. "That's it, your coming with me," with that the Pooka hosted the boy over his shoulder, fully intending to leave him somewhere on Russia's snowy ground .

"Hey! Leggo." Jack feeble punches lasted until Bunny reached the North Pole. Better North have the heat stricken boy than he.

"Bloody ankle-biter," he muttered and he jumped into his hole, off to finish his deliveries. Leaving Jack face first in the red and green couch, laughing like an idiot.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Awww how sweet, I wrote something that won't make me want to cry. Just a sleep induced drabble._

_Review and all that sweet stuff please, love you._


End file.
